


Broken

by tiffu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Amputation, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffu/pseuds/tiffu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirisaki Daiichi War AU - a compilation of multiple headcanons in story form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpfish/gifts).



They were all bright young men once, cunning and clever. Leaving the comfort of their homes and joining the army was something that they all did voluntarily.

Little did they know, war changes people, mostly for the worst.

—-

Darkness. It was all Hara could see, and it wasn’t because of his lilac-colored hair, which had grown long enough to cover his eyes.

He was blind, struck while fighting near the frontline.

That moment was the final time he saw the light of day. He never knew how much he’d miss it until now.

The war had also given him severe emotional issues. His moods were volatile; his temper seemingly rising and falling like the tides of the sea.

Hara had lost everything, and he knew it. He could still remember attacking the nurse when she gave him the news that his younger sister, the person that he loved the most, had died from the air strikes. He still recalled collapsing and sobbing uncontrollably in the same nurse’s arms the next day. He always heard her voice, but never saw her face.

There were moments of recklessness where he honestly wanted to die, but at the same time he longed to survive… And live for his loved ones that had gone before him.

What Hara was completely sure of, however, was that he was no longer the same person as before… And that the man he once knew know lay buried on the battlefield.

—-

Furuhashi’s voice often pierced the cool, night air. He’d wake up, covered in sweat and grasping his head. He wanted the visions to leave. The voices that haunted his being tormented him every night, and he suffered from insomnia.

His nightmares were terrifying. All he could dream of were people dying, the bloodcurdling shrieks and cries of others, and his comrades falling right before his eyes.

He rarely spoke, except when asking a nurse for water. His voice was quiet and hoarse, a great contrast from the chilling screams that echoed at night. He didn’t feel the need to speak to anyone, to open up. He knew that there was a high chance he would die on the battlefield. Whether he’d die on purpose or not wasn’t determined.

Sometimes he’d ask a nurse to tell him stories to keep his mind off the visions. It would help, but he was aware that he couldn’t keep her around forever.

Inevitably, whenever the moon rose and he laid down in bed, the demons that inhabited him would emerge, and wrap their barbed tails around his sleeping state.

It was a ruthless cycle… Furuhashi wondered if it would ever end.

—-

Hanamiya, the leader officer of the troop, watched silently as his comrade, Seto, laid motionless on his bed. He had been in a comatose for weeks now, and he looked so peaceful, almost as if he were asleep.

He had heard from one of the nurses that Seto’s father was planning to cut off the nutrients that were flowing straight to his veins. It enraged Hanamiya; he didn’t want to lose a comrade like this. He’d rather die besides him on the battlefield.

Desperately, he called out to the unconscious man before him. He shook him harshly, anything to gain some sort of reaction.

His efforts were proved fruitless.

In the past, Seto had always responded to his voice and commands.

Hanamiya knew that Seto would have to wake up some day. He couldn’t keep disobeying his superior for this long.

—-

Yamazaki regretted this decision he made with all of his being… Or whatever he had left of his being. He joined the army to serve his country and make his family proud. He hoped to gain the many things that many war heroes received.

His dreams came to an abrupt and bitter end. Instead of gaining anything, he lost an arm and a leg in battle.

He was considered useless at this point, and he absolutely hated it. He hated lying there and watching helplessly as the others went off to fight. He hated having to burden the nurses who had to change his bandages on a daily basis to prevent infection.

The thing he loathed the most? It was the fact that he was stuck here until the war was over. Yamazaki missed his family terribly, and longed to return home to the loving arms of his father and mother.

Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as he thought about them.

Pride could never amount to the feeling of returning home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank and give Carp credit for making those (painful) headcanons and being my beta reader!


End file.
